Protect Her or Else
by flash 2.0
Summary: This is a one-shot (maybe more, not sure yet) of when Joe sees, how far Cammie and Zach are. He sees that it is no longer some crush, but it is something that he found with Rachel many years ago… love. He is afraid for his stepdaughter and doesn't want to see her heart broken. Read authors note at the beginning for full summary. Please read and review. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a one-shot (maybe more, not sure yet) of when Joe sees, how far Cammie and Zach are. He sees that it is no longer some crush, but it is something that he found with Rachel many years ago… love. He is afraid for his stepdaughter and doesn't want to see her heart broken. So he had to have the talk with Zach and warn him, of all the things that he can do if he so much as displaces a hair on her head. But will Zach stay? Or will Joe scare him off? First Fanfic, please read and review.**

 **Joe POV**

My Cammie is finally coming home. She was on a 2-month mission with Zachary in California. That is on the other side of the country, and I still don't completely trust Zachary with my Cammie. She has become more like a daughter to me over the years. It has just Cammie, Rachel, and me for a while now, but I get the feeling like very soon Zachary is going to come into the picture, and I am not sure if I am completely okay with that.

 **Rachel Pov**

OH MY GOD. Cammie is finally coming home. WITH ZACH. They make a very cute couple, and every time I see him look at her, I know I can trust him with my daughter. He looks at her like he is willing to put his head to a gun if it means she can live.

I know Joe doesn't really approve of him though. Why? I cannot imagine, but he wants to see Cam happy, and Zach makes her happy. I think he is just afraid that if Cammie is with Zach, then one day she will forget about him. I have watched them over the past 2 years, and I think Joe was the final piece of the puzzle. He treated her like Mat did. They were up to mischief, but he was strict with her when he needed to be. They bonded so well, and nothing makes me happier than seeing the two people I love most get along like that.

 **Cammie POV**

I am finally going home. I am so very excited to spend time with Mom and Joe. Ya, we are on first name basis now. He really did help me get over Dad though, he acted like Dad when I needed it, and acted like Dad's best friend when I needed that. I am thankful for that, but I will never admit it to his face.

I am taking Zach with me when I told Mom she was super excited. When I told Joe, his response was, and I quote, "Oh… that's nice…" I will have to talk to him about that later. Zach is already scared to death of him and that scares me. I really don't want Joe to scare him.

"What are you thinking about?" says Zach, who is sitting next to me. **(A/N: They are in the taxi heading home, I wasn't sure where to put that in, sorry)**

"Nothing," I lie.

"It's never nothing, Gallagher Girl," He says looking at me with those beautiful green eyes, "Tell me."

It is quiet for a while, then I finally turn to look at him and say, "Are you afraid of Joe?"

"We both know the answer to that Cams," he says, his face is bright red, "He scares the hell out of me."

"Why?" I ask, I really am curious, I mean, of all people to be scared of Joe.

"I don't know, ever since he found out we were dating, he just looks at me weird. It's almost as if he is ready to kill me and is just waiting for the right opportunity," he shudders.

I laugh, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life!"

"It's true."

I lean over and kiss his cheek, "don't worry, I'll protect you, Blackthorne Boy."

"I know, that is what we do. We protect each other." then he leans over and closes the distance between us.

 **Zach POV**

I really did not know what to make of it, when Cammie told me that I would be coming home with her. I was kind of excited to spend time with my Gallagher Girl, but I was also sort of scared because her parents would be there. I and Joe were kind of like brothers until he found out that we were actually dating. I don't know what he, though we were, probably some high school crush or something. But I was in love with her before I even actually knew her.

 _FLASHBACK: SOMETHING YEARS AGO_

 _I was around 12 years old and was walking through the kitchen when I saw Joe leaning against the countertop, looking down at a picture frame._

 _I walk next to him being the curious boy I a, and as I get closer, I see that he is smiling down at the picture. Like, an actual smile. I look over his shoulder an I see a girl, she looks about my age and she is smiling with another woman who looks kind of like him. That is when I realize that he never talks about his family, was this his wife and daughter? Did he actually have children that he left so he could help me? I felt guilty, so I asked him, "who are they?"_

 _His head snaps up, he didn't hear me coming. I am actually surprised. I caught Joe Solomon off guard. "No one," he says quickly and turning the frame over so that I can't see it._

 _"Don't lie to me Joe," I say._

 _He sighs, and says, "You remember Mathew Morgan?" I nod he died because of my mom, I will always feel responsible for his death, even though I have never met him, "This is his wife Rachel and his daughter… my goddaughter."_

 _I look at him, "What is her name, the girl's?"_

 _He has a sad smile on his face as he said, "Cameron, Cameron Ann Morgan."_

 _I took a closer look at the photo, she was beautiful. She had eyes that couldn't seem to decide what colour they were and straight blonde hair. She held that kind of grace, that most people don't have naturally. The fact that I collected all of this from one photo was unbelievable. She also looked very vulnerable, and innocent, I felt the urge to protect her._

 _I must have said at least half of that out loud because Joe said, "watch it, that is my goddaughter, Zachy," I look at him and see the amusement in his eyes, little does he know that I am serious, she looks like she needs protection._

 _I must have said that out loud to, because Joe then said, "She can protect herself, she will be attending Gallagher next year."_

 _"I know," I say, "But I want to be there if she ends up needing it. If she is Matthew Morgan's daughter, then she needs all the protection she can get."_

 _"Is someone in looooooove?" He said in a sing-song voice_

 _"Shut up!"_

 _"Don't worry, it'll pass. It is just a crush," He says, still trying to stifle his laughter._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

Never could anyone be so wrong. My feelings did not pass, they only grew.

Now that beautiful girl was sitting next to me, on a cab ride to her house, deep in thought.

"What are you think about?" I ask.

"Nothing," she replies fast. Oh God, what did I do? She isn't having second thoughts, is she?

"It's never nothing, Gallagher Girl," I say, trying to keep my cool.

It is dead silent for what feels like forever, when she finally says, "Are you afraid of Joe?"

Well isn't this great? She knows exactly how scared I am, and can see the tension between me and Joe. I should expect nothing more, after all, she is MY Gallagher Girl. "We both know the answer to that, Cams," I can feel my face flushing, "He scares the hell out of me," I finally admit.

"Why?" she asks.

Because he feels protective over you. But of course, I don't say that. "I don't know, ever since he found out we were dating, he just looks at me weird. It's almost as if he is ready to kill me and is just waiting for the right opportunity," I shudder at the thought of Solomon putting a bullet through my head.

She bursts out laughing, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life!" she says between fits of laughter.

"It's true," I say, trying to defend myself.

She leans over to me and kisses my cheek, "don't worry, I'll protect you, Blackthorne Boy."

"I know, that is what we do. We protect each other." I know that I will take a bullet for her and she will for me because that is how strong our love is.

 **Hey guys. I was just writing the first things that came into my head and this seemed a little too long for a one-shot, so I'm gonna aim for a two-shot, maybe three. But please, please, please, review. This is my very first fanfiction and I want to know how I did and if there is anything that I need to change. I am open to constructive criticism.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys,**

 **my goal was to post within one weeks time, but I had my mid-semester finals and was thrown into studying for final finals.**

 **I just feel like I owe you guys an explanation for being late in posting. I am just warning that it might happen again, because my older brother has returned from college and I kind of want to spend time with him... because I missed him... not that I would ever let him know that... anyways... ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Remember to review!**

 **-Flash 2.0**

* * *

 **Joe POV**

I saw the yellow taxi driving up and I couldn't contain myself. I ran to the elevator and kept pressing the button until I finally reached the ground floor **(A/N: they live in a penthouse during this time of year, near the academy. Sorry if I didn't make that clear…)** I ran through the lobby and outside, and I saw her. She was walking towards me, and then I saw _him._ Goode had his arm around Cammie's waist, and they were smiling at each other. Then Cam stood on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss, then muttered something in his ears. Now I'm not an eavesdropper or anything… but this is my stepdaughter, so it's okay… right?

I heard her say something that sounded like, "We will be fine."

Then, as if feeling my gaze on them they both turned their heads to me. Cammie broke into a grin and started to walk towards me. Zachary visibly stiffened and stayed back for a moment. _Good, maybe I can scare him off._

Before I can say anything though, I feel a being, crash into e, with their arms around my neck. I smile into my daughter's neck and say, "Hey there, baby girl!"

"Hi Dad," she says pulling back

"I've missed you, sweetie," I say.

She laughed, "I missed you too."

Now being the spy I am, I sensed another presence behind Cammie, I looked up to see Zachary Goode, oh joy….. NOTE THE SARCASM.

He smirked, _The day I see him generally smile, not that idiotic smirk, is the day that I will approve of Cammie's choice… WHICH IS NEVER._

 **Cammie POV**

I saw the apartment building as we pulled up. I untangled myself from Zach, we fell asleep after that amazingly long kiss. He moaned, "Caaaaaammie,"

"Hey sweetie, we're here," That just got me more groans.

I softly peck him on the lips, and his eyes shoot open. I feel lost in his gaze, and then he leans forward and kisses me, it is short but passionate. I blush. "Hey gorgeous," he says smirking. Of course. I roll my eyes and jump out of the taxi, leaving him there to wake up.

The driver got out too and helped me get our luggage out, I give him the money in cash, so of course, there is a little extra, "keep the change," I say.

"No that's fine darlin'"

"It's okay, just give me a minute, I'll get Zach out, and then you can go,"

"That guy your boyfriend?" he asks. That is actually quite a surprising question.

"Yes," I say bluntly.

"Well, if he ever breaks your heart, then…" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ha, ha, no," I say, rolling my eyes. I turn around and open Zach's door, "Come on Sweetie, let's go."

"You okay?" he says looking at me, he can see I'm annoyed, "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask our dear driver?" I say rolling my eyes.

"Or I could just ask you," he says smirking, but his voice is laced with concern.

"Nothing, he was just hitting on me," I say shrugging.

"You want me to take care of him?" He says, his jaw clenching.

"Zach," I say putting a hand on his chest, "I love you, and only you," I don't know why he would feel like I would want some taxi driver when I could have MY Blackthorne Boy. He simply nods, I can tell he is still a little unsettled.

I tell the driver, who is still trying to comprehend what I said - Honestly, how does he not understand what "Ha ha, no," means? Is he _that_ dumb? - "You can go now," He frowns but gets in his car and speeds off.

 **Zach POV**

Who the hell does that Driver think he is? Hitting on my girl like that, even after watching us kiss. He can go to fucking hell, now for all that I care.

"Zach, calm down," Cammie says soothingly next to me, "I know you are swearing at the driver. It is unnecessary."

"Cam, It is kind of my job to swear at him," I retort, it _is_ okay for me to just want to swear at him, right? _RIGHT?_

She just smiled and then stood on her tip-toes and pecked my lips, then she muttered in my ears, "No, your job is to save the world. Don't worry about the driver anymore. We will be fine."

Then all of a sudden I feel like I am being watched, I can tell Cam feels it too because she immediately tenses all over, then I see Joseph Solomon staring right at us, shooting me a glare, and then Grinning at Cammie, who is walking towards him. I stay behind for a mort to collect myself, _Come on Zach, you got this, man._

By the time I am done calming myself down, Cammie is already in Joe's protective embrace. I walk up behind her and look at them until Solomon looks up at me from Cammie's shoulder. We lock eyes for an instant, but his message is clear, _Back off, she is MINE._

* * *

 **Hey Guys, I know that I did not put Rachels POV in, but I couldn't figure out where to put it, so I decided, that maybe I could put a short POV of the driver, so here it is:**

 _ **WARNING: THE FOLLOWING PARTS ARE MEANT FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. THE DRIVER IS KIND OF PERVYISH, SO THERE ARE SOME NOT SO INNOCENT THOUGHTS GOING ON IN HIS HEAD.**_

* * *

 **Driver's POV**

They walked up to me, and The girl showed me her phone, "Is this you?"

"Yeah," I say trying to sound cool. This girl is HOT. The guy next to her seems kind of protective... maybe they are siblings or something.

 _TIME LAPSE- 1 HOUR_

They are both sleeping now, they are tangled together. In the rearview mirror, with the position that they are in, I can see right down the girl's shirt, and let me just say... That cleavage is somewhere that every man will want to get his head into. Her skirt has also ridden up a little bit, so I can see the lace of her panties. She is a fucking model.

I slowly come to a stop in front of an apartment building.

I look back in the mirror, and I see the two kissing. Huh, maybe they are dating, but maybe I could charm the girl into coming with me.

She gives me the money in cash and says to keep the change, not a chance in hell, I think, but say, "No, that's fine, Darlin'"

"It's okay, just give me a minute, I'll get Zach, then you can go."

I can't hold it anymore, "That guy your boyfriend?"

"Yes," she replies proudly.

"Well, if he ever breaks your heart..." I trail off and wiggle my eyebrows at her. I am sure we could have a lot of fun together. In my room. On my bed.

Her eyes cloud with disgust," Ha ha, no" then she goes around to the side of the car, opens the door, and shakes the boy, "Come on sweetie, let's go."

I am still dazed. She turned me down. SHE TURNED ME DOWN. That has never happend before. Then she turns to me and says, "You can go now,"

Oh, well, there are plenty of other chicks out there. I get in my car and leave.

 **Hi, again. Its me. This is it for now. I am thinking of making this a five-shot just because I want to get evyones POV in, and that might be a little hard for just 3 chapters. Please Review, and tell me anything that I need to fix.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **-Flash 2.0**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK… I am officially the worst at posting, I admit it. It has been around 2 months since my last update… 2 MONTHS!**

 **I am so sorry, I just don't know where my time went…. it feels like it has only been a couple days, but it has been so long. I am so incredibly sorry for those of you who were waiting and PM-ing me to complete this.**

 **But this is what I can do.**

 **-Flash 2.0**

* * *

Rachel POV

I looked out the window, and guess what I see, my daughter in my husband's arms, and her boyfriend and Joe glaring at each other. Count on toxic masculinity to run the perfect father-daughter moment.

I know my cooking sucks, so I just ordered some Chinese takeout (Cammie's favourite). I sat on the couch waiting for them.

After about 5 minutes, the door opens and in comes Joe, Cam, and Zach. I get up and before Cam can even see me, I catch her in a bone-breaking hug. Well… not actually bone-breaking, but I can do that… just not to her… well…ya.

"MOM!" Cammie shrieked in surprise.

"You know, a spy should never be surprised," I say, she just rolls her eyes.

"Hey, Zach," I say hugging him too.

"Hi, Mrs Solomon," Zach says with a smile.

"How many times must I tell you, its Rachel for you," I say, it still feels kind of odd, hearing Solomon, I'm just so used to hearing Morgan.

"One more time as always," he says with that young charming smile. He has respect, I like him, perfect for Cammie.

"Well let's have some dinner," I looked at Cammie, with her one raised eyebrow, "I hope you like Chinese takeout, Zach," I say winking at Cammie. I roll my eyes when I here Cammie and Joe's sigh of relief.

"Hey Zach, Can I talk to you for a second?" Joe asks Zach. I swear to god, he better not say anything that I wouldn't say.

* * *

Joe POV

The elevator ride up was silent in an awkward silence. Cammie and Zach seemed to be having a silent conversation with their eyes.

The movement of Zach's hand did not escape my notice. He pinched her thigh… Were they? Wait… Was Cammie still a virgin? And then Cammie winked at him…. what was I missing here? We will have to talk about this later.

I cleared my throat. Both their heads snap up as if noticing me here for the first time. Cammie blushes and is that red I see crawling up Zach's neck. Is Zach Goode actually blushing? Wow, maybe pigs really do fly! Miracles exist!

The next 30 seconds are spent with me staring at them, and them staring at the floor. Then the doors open and we walk in to see my beautiful wife sitting on the couch smiling. She really is beautiful…

* * *

Zach POV

In the elevator, Cam and I are standing next to each other with Mr Solomon standing across us. I look at Cammie and we lock eyes. We have this thing where we read each other's eyes and have a nonverbal conversation.

"I love you." I start off.

"I love you too."

"I want you."

"Not here Zach. Not now."

"What about later, when it is just you… and me… and your bed…" I pinch her thigh. She rolls her eyes and then winks at me.

Then someone clears their throat, we both turn to see Mr Solomon. I see the red flush on Cammie's cheeks. Wait… did he see that? I feel my face go hot.

I. AM. SO. DEAD.

Cammie POV

He saw that. Joe saw that. We're dead. Or in the process of death. Or at least Zach is. I bet I could get out of this easily.

When we go in I know that we are in for hell.

Then Joe says, "Hey Zach, Can I talk to you for a second?" Ok, so I'm off the hook… Wait… What is going to say to Zach? Nothing to make him leave me… right? I mean Zach is already scared of him, is it possible that he would leave because of Joe?

As Zach looks back at me I say in our mental, eye communication thing, "Please don't leave me…"

He mouths, "Never."

* * *

 **I got them all in! I feel accomplished!**

 **I know its short, but this is what I managed.**

 **So how was it? Read and review, please!  
**

 **-Flash 2.0**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has literally been MONTHS!**

 **I am really mad at myself right now. I am so sorry to anybody that I left hanging. I just got so caught up in school and stuff, that I just kinda forgot about this. I really will try to update more often, but I can't make any promises.**

 **Also…. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Kinda, off topic, but the holiday season is my absolute FAVORITE TIME OF YEAR!**

 **Anyways… Here it is…**

* * *

Rachel POV

Cammie and I are currently waiting for Zach and Joe to come out of the room where they are talking. I can literally feel the tension that is radiating of her. "Don't worry," I say, "Zach loves you. Nothing anyone will ever say can change that." She absently nods.

After a couple more moments of silence, she says, "You wouldn't happen to have those old sound things would you?" I slowly nod and get up to go get them. The sound things she is referring to is this really old device that spies used to "eavesdrop", but then they "went out of fashion", and new tech was formed, but no pie is allowed to have the new tech if they are not on a mission… and yes, I do have the outdated version.

I come back, with two of them. Cammie gives me a questioning look, I smile and say, "Well, I wanna hear too!"

She just rolls her eyes and takes one of them from my hand. Together we put them in our ears.

* * *

Zach POV

This is going to be hell. I can tell by the murderous look on his face. "Would you like to explain yourself?" He asks interrupting my thoughts. I look up at him, confused.

"What was that? In the elevator?" he says finally.

"With all due respect, sir, I really don't see how it concerns you," I say trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

"I think anything that concerns my daughter concerns me, Zachary." He looks at me with that intimidating stare.

" _Step-_ daughter," I hiss.

"Excuse me?" He says getting up.

"I said stepdaughter," I say again, this time with more conviction.

"Her father is dead. I am all she has." He says, raising his voice, but only slightly, seeing as to how Cammie and Mrs Solomon are just in the other room.

"You were all _I_ had, too," I say in a small voice. He just looks at me confused. "My father was dead, and my mother was psychotic. You were all I had, too. But you left me. Is that what you are going to do to Cammie? Are you going to leave her as well?"

Something seems to click inside of him. I can see it. he walks up to me and holds me by the shoulder, "You will protect her, or else…"

"I thought this went without saying, sir,"

"What happened to us, Zach?" he asks brokenly looking at me.

"You. You happened," and then I open the door and leave.

* * *

Joe POV

I can feel the guilt washing over me. Zach was like my little brother, and I left him. Then when he started to see Cammie, I hated him. But that entire time, he still respected me, and I swept him aside like he was nothing, and tried to keep him away from my family.

I never realized that for a while, he _was_ my family.

I think he still could be.

* * *

 **I know that this is definitely not my best, but I will TRY to make the next one better.**

 **Did you like it? Or not? Either way, please review.**

 **\- Flash 2.0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year to anyone that celebrates! Hopefully, in the new year, I will get new updating habits… ;)**

 **Anyways, I have decided that I am not going to limit the number of chapters for this story, I know I originally said 5-shot, but I don't think that I personally story would have a satisfactory ending if this was the last chapter. Right now, we are looking at maybe two-ish chapters after this one.**

 **Also, thank you for all of your support, I didn't expect for people to actually like this :)**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 **-Flash 2.0**

* * *

 **Cammie POV**

I literally want to sorry right now. Literally, everyone left Zach, and he still raised himself above all that and became such an amazing, loving person. I honestly don't see why Joe would hate him so much.

There is also that Fact that Joe left Zach as a little boy. That fact that he was able to do that, makes me question whether or not he really will be a good husband towards my mom. If he left Zach, he can leave her. She has already lost one husband, and that is one too many, she can't lose another.

When we hear Zach's footsteps, we both scramble to get the device out of our ears, and hidden in some drawer in the kitchen for the time being.

* * *

 **Zach POV**

I come out to see Cammie and Mrs Solomon, scrambling around the kitchen trying to scramble around the kitchen. I really don't know why, right now, I am just trying to focus on not, punching or kicking something. Solomon already hates me, I don't want Mrs Solomon to feel the same way too.

"Where's Joe?" Mrs Solomon asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"He'll be here shortly," I say, trying to give her a smile, but right now, I don't think I can achieve a smile.

"Why don't we start with the dinner, then?" says Cammie, "I'm starving." Immediately, I can tell that something is off. She seems bothered and worried. That's never a good thing, in our line of work.

"Ok," is all I say.

* * *

 **Joe POV**

I take a couple minutes to gather myself. I really do feel terrible. The thing is, every single Zach said was true. I _did_ leave him. I left Mathew too. So far I have left 2 people I care about. I could find some selfish reason to leave Cammie and Rachel too, and then regret it for the rest of my life. I know that Cammie doesn't truly see me as her father, and she never will, and I am okay with that, I could never be the truly amazing father the Mathew was. But Rachel does see me as her husband. If I really want to be worthy of this family than I need to be sure that I won't leave them.

When I come out, Cammie, Zach, and Rachel have all started. There is a lighter mood, now, but the dark undertones from the earlier conversation between Zach and I still linger in the boy's demeanour. I come down to sit, and Rachel says, "Finally, you are here. We were just talking about you."

"Don't worry, all good things," Cammie says with a smile.

"What about me?" I say reaching across the table to get the Crab Rangoon.

"Back in the day, before Gallagher, when we actually had missions," said Rachel.

"Anyways, moving on from your stone age…" Cammie begins, rolling her eyes.

"We're not that old Cam," Says Rachel.

"You guys are like 90," Cam retorts, "No, sorry, 53."

"Well, we don't look it," I say to Cammie, she tends to overlook the fact that people in _her_ high school class, drooled over me. Ya, I know about that.

"Whatever," She says, rolling her eyes… kids these days.

I feel someone staring at me. I look up and get trapped in emerald. I can see all the anger he has held towards me, for all those years, and something just snaps in me. "I'm sorry Zach," I say finally.

"You don't need to pretend you care, sir. That would be even more of an insult."

* * *

 **How was that? I know it isn't the best, and I feel like I could have made Cammie's perspective a little longer. I feel like this might just be like, a filler chapter, that kind of sets the scene for the next chapter.**

 **Review? Please? Coolio.**

 **-Flash 2.0**


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually feel really bad now… It has been so long. I honestly don't know where that time went… Life is just getting in my way these days. I'm really sorry.**

 **I know every time I say that I will try to update, and then take so long to do it. This story is always in the back of my head, I just need to find time to get my ideas down.**

 **I really don't what to say… hopefully, this makes up for it.**

 **-Flash 2.0**

* * *

 **Zach POV**

Cammie stands up, "A word, Zach?"

"Sure," I mutter, as I get up with her. We head back to the same room that I was just in talking to Solomon.

"What's up?" I try to say casually.

She turns to me. "I heard what you and Joe were saying…" Of course, she did. "Do you want to talk about it?" Well not really… as if she read my mind she says, "It's all right if you don't, but you completely lost your cool there, and that never happens to you. Something is really bothering you, and I think it would be in your best interest to talk about it with someone."

She's right.

"He was my brother Cam. We lived together, we depended on each other. Of course, we got into fights too, but that is all part of what siblings share. Then when he started teaching at Gallagher, we didn't talk as much, but it made sense because he found a job away from home, so of course we wouldn't get so much time together. But when I came to Gallagher and we started dating, he completely turned on me. Usually, it was him that I used to talk to about my mom, and everything that happened, but he left me. Alone. I had to deal with my problems, without the help of the one person who was always there. He left me Cam." by the end of this I was in tears. I remembered a time when we would just sit together in his old house, and just took over a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon and extra whipped cream (our favourite).

I feel a warm pair of arms wrap around me. I lean into Cam's shoulder and cry. I just cry, and she holds me, slowly patting my back. Comforting me.

* * *

 **Cammie POV**

If anyone knows what it's like losing a family member it is me. But my Dad died loving me. I know that if he were alive we would still be doing everything that we used to together. Zach has to watch his former brotherly figure brutally ignore him. A person who was once his brother is not dead but replacing him with a new family.

There is nothing worse than that. Nothing.

I just pat his back. I have always known that behind the mask of a tough and emotionless guy, was a real human. With feelings. Zach just like the rest of the population has feelings. I also know that when this happens, he prefers people to not talk to him, but simply comfort him. So that is what I do. I comfort him.

* * *

 **I know this was really short, but I tried to put in enough emotion to make up for that. I think people always make Zach so bad-boyish, that it is almost inhumane. There is always a person behind the mask. People always make that person one who should be strong and comfort Cammie, but I think that if Zach is always being strong for Cammie, than who is going to be strong for him? The point of humans is to depend on EACHOTHER and believe that they can draw their strength from each other.**

 **I read a really touching story about something like this, I just really thought that it would be a good idea to incorporate it into this story.**

 **I really do hope this at least partially makes up for my not updating in so long.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **-Flash 2.0**


End file.
